Our Father
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Gouzaburou died of a heart attack after learning the effects of sexually abusing Seto. Now, Kaiba Corp wasn't the only thing that Gouzaburou left his son. yaoi, mpreg, rape.
1. Chapter 1

"You bitch!" the older Kaiba hit Seto and sent him tumbling backwards to Gouzaburou's king sized bed. "I told you to do as I say!" Seto held his bleeding lip and was sobbing the whole time, his blue eyes shining through the tears. "When will you learn?!" he hit the boy once again.

Seto's small frame shivered. He was only wearing an oversized long sleeved green shirt, the sleeves covering almost all of his hands and the shirt's hem was down to his thighs, enough to cover his undies, which were only some kind of panty-shorts. Again, only enough to cover him. His long time uncut brunette hair was already down to his shoulders. Gouzaburou had forbidden him to get out of the house and stripped him of his freedom. He was locked in his room and brought food. Gouzaburou would hit him for no reason, and would touch him where he shouldn't be touched, but not raped.

His legs were flawless exposed, and Gouzaburou's hands were creeping up his thighs. "No!" he tried to get away. He knew where this would lead to. Gouzaburou would first creep up his thighs, and molest him again. He knew he looked like a girl. He knew he dressed like one because of his father's doing, but he never knew he would be treated like one. Rather, get punished sexually like one. Oh sure, he knew his body anatomy. He was a submissive male. But it's not like he wanted to be one. "Please! No!"

The older Kaiba got angry, and hit him again. "I'll do what I want with you!" he started licking up Seto's neck while one of his hands crept up the shirt and the other went down to touch.

"Father! Please! No! I'm begging!" he tried to push the older one off of him, but he was too big and Gouzaburou was almost twice his weight and thrice his size. "I'll never disobey again!"

"I can't be so sure of that!" Gouzaburou pushed in a finger. He had never done it to Seto before. The previous doings were only orals.

Seto threw his head back. He knew it. He just knew it. Only this time, it was real. Gouzaburou was not only going to make him swallow Gouzaburou's seed, but he was also going to enter him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since that scene. Seto couldn't get it out of his head since then and refused to come out of his room, now that he was allowed to.

No. It didn't come like it was supposed to. He had already waited three days. Nothing. He buried his face in his sleeve covered hands, sinking to the tiled covered floor of his gigantic bathroom. No, it will come. He's just late. Gouzaburou was leaving for Europe today, and was not to come back for about half a year.

He had to call Roland. He was the only one who would calm him down. Other than Noah who wasn't here right now. Besides, his father must've already left by now. Roland was like a big brother to him, now that Mokuba was taken away from him and Noah was no where near him. Who knows, maybe Mokuba's dead for all he knew. He'd stopped hoping that his little brother was still alive. He'd stopped hoping a long time ago. Roland was his head bodyguard before Mokuba was taken away from him about seven years ago. Roland was the only one who helped him go through his depression.

He wiped his tears away and brushed his bangs away from his face. Sniffling, he sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed the phone, dialing Roland's number.

"R-ro-roland? I-I need you t-to help m-me," he told him over the phone. "C-could you c-c-come r-r-right now?" pause. "H-h-hurry!" he hung up. Seto stood up and sat on the carpeted floor in front of the glass doors leading to the balcony, watching the newly risen sun rise even further up into the sky.

Within minutes – since Roland lived within the grounds of the Kaiba Estates – arrived in Seto's room in his usual black suit. "Seto?" he didn't knock. He saw Seto on the floor. "Oh, dear," he quickly went to his side. "Seto?" Roland knelt beside the boy.

"'It' didn't come, Roland," he sobbed, then looked up at the taller one beside him. "'It' didn't come!"

"Oh, shit," Roland threw his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly in a brotherly embrace. Seto sobbed in his suit. "We'll work this out, ok? Shush, shush,"

"You've got to help me! I don't want it!"

Roland let go and cupped Seto's face in his hands. "You listen to me, Kaiba Seto." He looked into Seto's teary blue eyes. "This child might have the same father as you, but you, do not dare try to kill it! Because I know you never will! Do you understand?"

A green haired young man burst into the room. "Seto! What the hell happened?! Where is he?!"

"B-big brother?" Seto looked up and saw the tall figure by the door who was now approaching the two of them on the floor.

"Why?" Noah knelt on one knee in front of him and he cupped Seto's face in his hands. "Why did you let him do this?" he hugged the boy completely. "You're not the kind of person who'd let this happen!" Seto sobbed in his arms. Noah gently lifted him and carried him in a bridal fashion and placed him on the bed. "Tell me what happened," Noah told him softly.

"I was in my room," Seto started. "He was angry, I don't know about what, but he was. I could hear him yelling from the lower floors. Then he barged in, and told me to take off my clothes. I didn't obey. I didn't want to get molested again. He grabbed my hair and dragged me to his room. He hit me and threw me on the bed. He told me I was a bitch, and told me to do as he said. But I had enough. I wasn't wearing much, and he crept up my legs and up my sweater and did it,"

Noah was speechless. "Roland," his voice clearly sounded angry. "When is Gouzaburou coming back?" he didn't address him as 'Father.'

"In half a year, I think, he's in Europe," he answered. "I don't know what he's doing there, he never mentioned,"

"I'll stay here until he comes back," he stated, looking at Roland behind him. "I'll be the one running KC, I want Seto to get out of the house and get some sun, I don't want him rotting in here."

"Understood,"

Noah turned to Seto. "Go fresh yourself up, we're going to go to the mall or something that'll take your mind off things, ok?" he gave the boy a gentle smile and turned to leave. "Roland, I need to talk to you,"

Roland went after him. "What do you want to know?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

* * *

As they went down the stairs, they met one of the servants

As they went down the stairs, they met one of the servants. "You, I need answers, and I need them now," they proceeded to one of the living rooms in the floor below. Noah sat down on the sofa, and two remained standing up. "What happened three weeks ago?" he demanded. "I want the maid to answer,"

"Well, sir, Master Kaiba-"

"From now on, you will not use honorifics when mentioning that name, not 'master,' 'sir,' or anything, am I understood?" Noah was clearly angry, that was what's in Roland's mind. "Make sure that the new rule I have passed will be known,"

"Yes, sir,"

"You were saying?"

"Gouzaburou was angry, about the armory and the ammunitions that haven't arrived yet-"

"HE WHAT?!" 

"Sir, when you left he turned KC back into a weapons company, and he didn't let it go out to the press. He was yelling on his mobile, saying he'll fire the one who hadn't imported the weapons yet." She was shaking. "After that call, he went upstairs; I was in the other room, cleaning. I heard him hit the Young Master and I heard his cries. I got scared, so I stayed in the room and didn't say a thing. I heard Master Seto's door bust open and I peeked out of the door. I saw Gouzaburou dragging him upstairs by his hair. Master Seto was already sobbing. When I heard Gouzaburou's bedroom door slam, I went upstairs, and hid in the next room. I could still hear him yelling at the Young Master, telling him he was a bitch and that he should obey everything Gouzaburou said." Just like Seto said. 

Noah was getting angrier by the second. His hands were now clenched into fists. Why? What did the boy ever do to him? "I heard pleads, and then a gasp. After that, I heard the Young Master's screams. They were piercing. I cried silently as I heard his pleads, and I prayed. I didn't go out of the room until late that night." 

Noah kicked the coffee table in front of him as he stood up and sent the figurines resting on the glass top falling to the floor, breaking into pieces. "I want all of Kaiba property under Seto's name, and mine!" he yelled. "The Estates, including the cove and the beach property, Kaiba Corp's holds, stocks and shares, our houses, wherever in the world they are, and the bank accounts. Leave a 500 grand for Gozaburou. That should be enough for him all throughout his stay in Europe. Everything. Whatever we own, wherever it is, whatever its size or price, I want it under our name. I want it done now. Roland,"

"Yes, sir?" 

"Take care of the papers; I have a brother to care of. And you,"

"Y-y-yes, Sir?" 

"Assemble every single maid and butler in this household and gather every little thing that has to do with Kaiba Gouzaburou. I want you to burn it outside the Estates and Seto and I will be watching." 

"Hai. Wakarimashita," she and Roland bowed. 

"Dismissed," he breathed out. Noah closed his eyes and slumped back on the couch, hearing the two leave. He knew it. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea that he had to leave his brother with his no good father. And now…his brother…of all people! Back in America he had loads of things in his mind, now this? 

Going back up the stairs, he almost tripped on one of the steps, thinking about what will happen if this ever got out to public. He was talking about the child of his brother, and its father was his father! If they had the same fathers, what relationship do they have then? Both sister or brother and niece or nephew? Shit. That sounded fucked up. 

"Seto?" he knocked on the door. "Are you done?" 

The door opened, letting Noah see him in another sweater, with one of the sleeves off his shoulder, and in longer shorts. Longer shorts. But Seto didn't look so good. "Hi," 

"You don't look so well," he said, "Maybe you lay down-"

"No," Seto cut him off, giving the taller boy a faint smile. "I want to go out, and feel the sun. I haven't felt it in a while. Please, Noah?" 

Noah let out a breath. "Ok, ok..." he chuckled. "Don't you dare pass out while walking in the park, or somewhere!" 

"I won't," 

"Come one, let's go," Seto stepped out and closed Seto's bedroom door. "It's a nice thing you decided to wear something a little less revealing,"

"It's not like I want to wear all those things he wanted me to wear," he said, bowing his head. "When he makes me wear those…he makes me feel like…like…like I'm selling my body…" 

"Forget him. I'll have him murdered the second his fucking feet touch the Japanese lands of the airport," said Noah, trying to suppress the anger he felt for the bastard. Seto stopped and looked at him. Noah looked back, seeing one of Seto's hands clenched gently and resting on his chest, looking scared. 

"Y-y-you're what…?"

"What, you don't want that bastard dead?" he asked, but not having any more anger in his voice, but concern. "He abused you! He took your life away! He looked you up in this place!" he approached the boy and touched his face. "I'll protect you. I want to protect you. He'll never touch you again, I promise." 

"Ha-hai," 

"Let's go," Noah held Seto's hand and led him out the mansion. 

"What…is that…?" Seto watched Noah get in the car. 

"It's a Royce," 

"It's so…it's so…pretty…" Seto couldn't help but stare at it…

"So you want to get in, or not?" Noah smiled and chuckled at his brother's reaction. 

"Ha-hai!" a servant opened the door for him, and helped him get in. 

"Have a nice day, Master Seto," said the servant, happy to see the young boy smile again. 

"So, where do you want to go?"

* * *

please review. 


End file.
